1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vibratory hopper and shredder in combination where the vibratory hopper has one or more vibrators thereon. This invention further relates to a hopper and shredder in combination, where the hopper has a vibratory section and a fixed section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Feed hoppers with vibrators thereon are known. McGregor U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,334 issued Jul. 31, 1990 describes a vibrating hopper and auger feed assembly for conveying finely powdered or particulate matter from a storage bin to a bag filling and handling station. The vibrator is located on a cone-shape and the vibration of the hopper is said to de-aerate the product.